The present invention relates to a visor cap and, more particularly, to a visor cap mounted with a detachable and adjustable eye shield on the lower surface of the forwardly projecting visor member of a cap.
It is perhaps well known that many persons who perform outdoor activities use sunglasses or goggles for eye protection to avoid particulate matter from getting into the eyes and also wear a cap or hat with a visor for shading the eyes. An object of this invention is to provide a visor cap having on the bottom side of the visor member a detachable eye shield, such as a pair of sunglasses or wind-shield goggles, mounted by way of an attachment groove and a mounting block. The display aspect is considered by many to be a significant style feature.
In the past, a number of devices have been proposed for attaching eyeglasses to the visor of a cap, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,125 in which a clip part attaches the main eyeglasses part to a cap visor whereby the eyeglasses part is pivotally movable between operative and inoperative positions. Other types of devices have been utilized for attaching eyeglasses or an eye shield to a cap such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,304,005 and 4,636,048.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a visor cap comprising a mounting block that attaches the eye shield member to the visor member. By pushing the mounting block back and forth along the groove defined on the underside of the visor the eye shield can be moved to adjust the distance thereof from the eyes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a visor cap in which a shaft member disposed on the mounting frame of the eye shield is pivotally snap-engaged in a holder portion of the mounting block permitting the eye shield to be changed from an up and down position relative to the visor member.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the present invention will be further appreciated from a consideration of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.